I'M FINE THANK YOU
by heoneypeach
Summary: [SONGFICT] [WONWOO BIRTHDAY SUPPORT] Wonwoo tersenyum lega setelah membacanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo merasa mempunyai seseorang seperti Mingyu adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia miliki.-Lelaki sejati tidak akan menangis, walau ia tau bahwa hatinya bukanlah terbuat dari besi.- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, MEANIE COUPLE, SEVENTEEN, BOYS LOVE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEON WONWOO!


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **I'M FINE THANK YOU**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot,Songfic.**

 **Genre : Hurt & Comfort, Angst.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [12+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s) : 2339 words**

 **Page(s) : 14 pages**

 **Writted since : July 16** **nd** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **[INSPIRED BY LADIES CODE – I'M FINE THANK YOU]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku..._**

 ** _Selalu seperti ini, ketika aku melihatmu..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Halo, namaku Jeon Wonwoo dan aku tetangga barumu. Salam kenal!"_

 _Pagi itu di bulan Desember dan kepingan salju berguguran dari langit, Mingyu kecil kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi seseorang yang amat berarti baginya. Dengan semangat berapi api, Mingyu kecil membawa Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang dirinya, atau bahkan sekadar mendengar ocehan tidak berguna dari mulutnya._

 _Wonwoo itu selalu ada untuk Mingyu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling berbagi pengalaman hidup hanya berdua, lantas apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Wonwoo akan senantiasa memapah Mingyu jika yang lebih muda sedang ambruk di dasar jurang kehidupannya, waktu itu, Mingyu yang baru puber tidak akan bisa kehilangan sosok yang menjadi panutan satu satunya selama ini, hingga Mingyu sadar jika Wonwoo akan selalu bersamanya._

 _"Mingyu, kamu tidak harus terus terpuruk seperti ini. Daddy tidak akan suka melihat jagoan kebanggaannya menangis."_

 _"T-tapi hyung, kenapa harus daddy yang meninggalkan kami semua? Kenapa hyung?! Jawab aku! Hiks"_

 _"Mingyu, kau hanya takut kehilangan sosok daddy, tapi kau lupa jika beliau akan selalu ada bersamamu. Pasti daddy punya beberapa petuah yang terpatri di dalam hatimu, pukul aku jika aku salah."_

 _"A-aku ingat, daddy pernah berpesan bahwa seorang anak laki laki hanya akan membuang air matanya sia sia jika itu demi nafsu belaka. Berpikir jauh ke depan merupakan hal yang sangat penting." Tutur Mingyu. Namun pria tinggi itu masih sesenggukan di depan peti kayu dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu ada di sampingnya._

 _"Itu artinya beliau tidak suka melihat seorang laki laki sejati menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Bagiku, beliau ingin melihatmu tegar dan berdiri gagah di saat seperti ini, pikirkan masa depan yang kelak akan kau lalui bersama orang orang yang kau cintai. Terlebih, beliau akan terus mengawasimu dari alam keabadian. So, beliau pasti tidak senang ketika Kim Mingyu sesenggukan seperti ini."_

 _"Wonwoo hyung, Terima kasih." Senyuman Mingyu di depan Wonwoo sekaligus menjadi saksi nazarnya hari itu juga._

 _"Lelaki sejati tidak akan menangis, walau ia tau bahwa hatinya bukanlah terbuat dari besi."_

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mingyu ingin sekali menangis. Namun hari itu, Mingyu pernah berjanji pada Wonwoo untuk tidak akan menangis lagi. Terkhusus untuk dirinya Wonwoo selalu bilang, lelaki sejati tidak pernah menangis walau keadaan seburuk apapun, dan janji tersiratnya bertahun tahun lalu tetap menjadi komitmennya hingga kini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tanpaku sadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat..._**

 ** _Dan lagi, aku masih tetap menunggumu..._**

 ** _Dengan bodohnya aku terus mencarimu dan berharap mungkin kau juga akan mencariku suatu saat nanti..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ada saat dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak lagi punya waktu luang untuk bercengkrama satu sama lain. Keduanya mempunyai banyak alasan yang menyita waktu, itu ditengarai sebagai titik awalnya. Waktu itu, tahun terakhir sekolah. Tepatnya, saat liburan musim panas di tahun ketiga, ketika bunga violet di taman bukit belakang mulai bermekaran. Violet, yang artinya: melakukan perubahan untuk kebahagiaan._

 _"Hyung, sudah lama ya kita tidak main di rumahmu."_

 _"Rumahku selalu terbuka bagimu, Mingyu. Bukankah kau yang selalu sibuk dengan team taekwondo mu itu?"_

 _"Aku... ya, aku sibuk. Tapi aku sangat merindukan saat saat seperti liburan ini, terlebih..."_

 _"Uh-oh, lanjutkan."_

 _"Aku akan membuat ini cepat hyung. Oke, aku punya berita baik dan buruk."_

 _"Oh ayolah, Gyu. Kau tau aku tidak suka bertele tele."_

 _"Oke oke. Berita baiknya, akhirnya aku mendapat beasiswa tahun depan di Oxford dan berita buruknya, aku akan meninggalkanmu... sendirian di sini."_

 _"Demi semua koleksi boneka Danbo milik Bohyuk! Ini fantastis Mingyu! Demi Tuhan Oxford University! Aku bangga denganmu! Jangan pikirkan diriku, Gyu. Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu matang matang."_

 _Kurang lebih, empat tahun Wonwoo kehilangan Mingyu. Tidak secara harfiah, namun tetap saja. Mingyu selalu ada untuknya, bahkan sejak mereka saling bertukar piyama saat paskah belasan tahun yang lalu. Semua suasana tabu ini sedikit mengganggu Wonwoo kalau boleh jujur, namun melihat Mingyu tersenyum dan terus menunggunya itu merupakan suatu kewajiban baginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maafkan kami, seluruh perawat di rumah sakit ini telah melakukan hal yang terbaik _—"_

"Apa dengan meminta maaf saja cukup? Rasa penyesalanku lebih besar karena membiarkan kalian menanganinya."

"Maaf tapi kami sudah melakukan sesuai prosedur."

"Harusnya anda bercerita lebih awal tentang ini. Dia begitu berarti bagiku, dan kelalaian anda membuatnya harus... argh!"

"Thalasemia bukanlah penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan, mereka menurunkan itu dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia terlalu sering transfusi dan mengonsumsi pil zat besi kadar tinggi sehingga gagal jantung tidak dapat terhindarkan."

6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Mingyu tatkala melihat perubahan Wonwoo yang signifikan. Tak ada lagi Wonwoo yang selalu memberinya permen _licorice_ saat halloween, tak ada lagi Wonwoo yang selalu berada di sampingnya, tak ada lagi Wonwoo tempat Mingyu curhat tentang bau paviliun rumah sakit, tak ada lagi Wonwoo dengan senyumannya yang setiap pagi selalu menyapa Mingyu dari jendela kamar. Bukankah waktu berlalu begitu cepat?

"Bertahun tahun aku menunggumu, lalu ini yang aku dapatkan?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Air mata kembali terurai ketika aku menunggumu..._**

 ** _Dan seperti ini, hari kembali berlalu..._**

 ** _Aku kembali menangis hanya untuk hari ini..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mingyu selalu ingin punya alat alat ajaib seperti Doreamon, dan ia akan selalu iri pada Nobita yang punya Doraemon di sisinya. Untuk satu hari itu, Mingyu ingin sekali menjadi sosok Doraemon bagi Wonwoo. Setidaknya, Mingyu ingin punya mesin waktu dan mencegah ini semua terjadi. Itu pun kalau ia bisa, tapi fakta berkata lain._

 _"Hyung, maafkan aku baru tiba sekarang. Aku segera mengambil penerbangan sepagi mungkin ketika Bohyuk meghubungiku. Aku tidak tau jika bibi pergi secepat ini."_

 _"Tidak apa, rasa rinduku padamu lebih besar daripada rasa sedihku. Aku tidak terlalu sedih karena aku tau, ibu akan tetap mengawasiku dari sana." Wonwoo tidak bohong. Bahkan ketika ia harus menutup peti mati ibunya, Wonwoo tidak sekalipun menitikkan airmata. Kejadian bertahun tahun lalu kini terulang lagi dan sekarang tugasnya Mingyu untuk memapah Wonwoo perlahan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Setidaknya, Mingyu pernah punya pengalaman ditinggal sang ayah untuk selamanya, jadi ia tau persis bagaimana rasanya ada di posisi Wonwoo sekarang._

 _"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan samyang dan ayam goreng setelah ini. Kau bisa makan sepuasmu untuk melupakan rasa sedihmu."_

 _"Terima kasih, Gyu. Tapi..."_

 _"Tapi apa lagi, hyung?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin melepas rinduku padamu. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Inggris?"_

 _"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, hyung? Aku sangat merindukanmu dan kau mengusirku begitu saja?"_

 _"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin detik detik yang kulewati bersamamu menjadi sangat berharga. Kau tau, aku selalu menunggumu untuk bisa berada di sisiku lagi."_

 _"Aku pulang minggu depan, kau jangan khawatir karena akhir tahun ini aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikanku di sana."_

 _"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membuat 168 jam kedepan begitu berharga bagi kita berdua."_

 _"Janji seorang lelaki."_

 _._

 _._

.

.

"Mingyu, seperti yang sering kau katakan padaku. Aku di sini _I'm fine, thank you_."

Untuk hari ini, sudah lebih dari tiga kali Wonwoo menangis. Hidupnya seolah tidak lagi berarti sekarang. Lelaki kurus itu tampak kusut, tidak terurus, dan mata sembabnya sibuk menelusuri lanskap bukit hijau dari kusen jendela. Wonwoo bahkan merasa terlalu payah untuk mengingat fakta bahwa dulu Ia pernah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk tidak akan pernah menangis.

" _Hyung_..."

Kalaupun Mingyu bisa menjadi doraemon bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu akan memutar balik semua waktu yang ia punya. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Wonwoo, ia ingin mempunyai lebih banyak waktu bersama Wonwoo, ia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo yang selalu terpaku pada pemandangan bukit di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya, dan yang terpenting, ia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo menangis, terlebih jika itu karena dirinya. Mingyu merasa jahat sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Berharap kau bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal..._**

 ** _Tidak masalah jika kau mengingatku, kemudian tersenyum..._**

 ** _Aku baik – baik saja, terimakasih..._**

 ** _Ketika tidak terjadi apapun dalam hidup ini, dan mungkin kau akan melupakanku..._**

 ** _Tapi ketika tiba – tiba kau memikirkanku, aku akan tetap berkata 'tidak usah khawatir, di sini aku baik – baik saja'_**

 ** _Ketika terasa semakin menyakitkan dan aku merindukanmu..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pernah suatu hari, entah karena apa namun firasatnya Wonwoo bilang ia harus menghubungi Mingyu nun jauh di benua biru itu. Puji Tuhan dengan segala kemajuan tekhnologi abad dua puluh dua, Wonwoo bisa membunuh jarak hanya dengan sentuhan jarinya. Video call mulai tersambung dan ada Mingyu yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman._

 _"Mingyu!"_

 _"Wonwoo hyung! Aku merindukanmu! Apa kabar?"_

 _"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Aku kira kau melupakanku di sana."_

 _"Tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu hyung." Mingyu tersenyum dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih manis hingga kerutan di hidungnya muncul._

 _"Aku selalu senang ketika kau mengingatku lalu tersenyum. Oh iya, aku dengar dari mommoy kau jatuh sakit, apa itu benar?"_

 _"Well, ini hanya gejala tyfus. Lihat selang infus ini, hyung!"_

 _"Demi Tuhan, di Inggris?! Kau memalukan, Gyu."_

 _Mingyu selalu tau cara membuat suasana menjadi cerah dengan tingkah konyolnya, itu bekerja dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa, melepas semua beban di dalam kepala masing masing. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak lagi ingat pada kekhawatirannya yang selalu membuncah akhir akhir ini._

 _"Tidak usah khawatir, di sini I'm fine thank you."_

 _"Huh, sok bule. Oh oh, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu!"_

 _"Benarkah? Wow, Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya."_

 _"Gyu, aku akan ke Inggris ketika hari kelulusanmu. Aku ingin memberikanmu buket bunga lalu berfoto dengan bule di sana. Bagaimana? Surprise!"_

 _"Demi apa?! Kau jauh jauh ke Inggris dan kau tidak mau berfoto denganku? Yang benar saja, hyung." Mingyu pura pura sedih lalu mencebikkan bibir di depan layar ponselnya._

 _"Jangan sok imut begitu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sekadar berfoto ketika aku ke sana, oke?"_

 _"Aku tidak sabar dengan itu! Cepat kesini, pemandangan di sekitar rumah sakit ini indah!"_

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , mau ikut aku?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingin menggerakan kakiku, Bohyuk."

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu dan kau tidak harus menatap hasil vonis dokter itu seharian. Aku tidak mau kakak kebangganku terpuruk seperti ini."

"Aku hanya teringat seseorang. Kalau begitu, ajak aku kemana pun."

"Bagaimana dengan es krim gelato?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku akan menjadi angin yang menyembuhkan lukamu..._**

 ** _Dan ketika kau meneriakan namaku di puncak bukit, saat itu juga aku akan berlari padamu dan memelukmu erat..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"KIM MINGYU AKU MERINDUKANMU!"_

 _"KIM MINGYU, AKU MENYAYANGIMU!_

 _"K-kim Mingyu... a-aku... hiks.."_

 _Di atas bukit itu, Wonwoo berdiri menghadap cakrawala sore langit kota London. Air matanya tak lagi bisa terbendung, kemudian dia berteriak lagi._

 _"KIM MINGYU AKU MENCINTAIMU. KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI? APA INI SEBUAH HUKUMAN BAGIKU? A-aku... hiks"_

 _Teriakan final itu seolah melepas rasa rindunya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo terlalu frustasi hingga terus meneriaki kesunyian di bawah semburat jingga cakrawala sore, seolah Mingyu bisa kembali padanya. Dia lelah dengan semua ini dan Wonwoo merasa tidak kuat lagi menopang segalanya. Sambil berlutut, Wonwoo terus menangis dalam diam._

 _"Aku akan selalu ada di sini, Wonwoo hyung. Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , nyonya Kim menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Di bawah pohon oak yang sedang giat menggugurkan daunnya itu, Wonwoo duduk terdiam menikmati kudapan manisnya. Ketika Bohyuk datang dari kedai es krim dengan sepucuk surat di tangan, Wonwoo memalingkan wajah lalu menatap adiknya lekat lekat.

"Haruskah aku membuka luka lama dengan surat itu."

"Entahlah. Aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang akan gampang terluka. Aku ini adikmu dan aku tahu betul itu. Kau selalu bilang, lelaki sejati tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat pemakaman ibu, hanya aku yang sesenggukan."

"Aku tidak yakin jika hal itu berlaku untuk Mingyu."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau kalau belum mencoba, bukan? Sekarang kau baca ini." Bohyuk menyerahkan amplop biru itu ke tangan Wonwoo lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya menikmati es krim.

 **[Dear, Wonwoo** ** _Hyung_** **.**

 **Aku tau, aku bersalah.**

 **Aku tau, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan.**

 **Aku tau, aku terus berbohong padamu, dan berusaha menghindarimu.**

 **Namun ketika aku mencobanya, aku semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, bahkan sejak kau pertama kali datang ke rumahku.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi secara tidak langsung aku melukai hatimu.**

 **Thalasemia ini tidak ada ada apa apanya bagiku dan aku tidak mau kau mengetahuinya. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu.**

 **Ini semua karena Tuhan menghukumku. Hukuman karena telah menyakiti hati Jeon Wonoo terlalu sering. Biarlah aku yang menanggung ini semua, asal bukan dirimu. Berjuta kata maaf tidaklah cukup jadi biarlah Tuhan menghapus dosaku padamu bahkan ketika aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf.**

 **Aku tau, kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis, namun Aku kembali menangis hanya untuk hari ini.**

 **Berharap kau bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal**

 **Tidak masalah jika kau mengingatku, kemudian tersenyum**

 **I'm fine, Thank you.**

 **Ps: aku Mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **London, 17 Juni 2016**

 **KIM MIN GYU]**

Wonwoo tersenyum lega setelah membacanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo merasa mempunyai seseorang seperti Mingyu adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Biarlah sosok Mingyu memang tidak akan pernah terganti bagi Wonwoo, dan secara harfiah, Mingyu tidak akan ada lagi di sisi Wonwoo. Namun satu yang pasti, Wonwoo tau jika Mingyu akan terus bersamanya, di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Mingyu, aku di sini baik baik saja. Terima kasih."

 **[THE END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: HARUSNYA GUA TAU GUA KAGA BIKIN ANGST BOBROK MACEM INI :") SUDAH PASTI FEELNYA GA ADA SAMA SEKALI. ITU YANG** ** _ITALIC_** **ARTINYA FLASHBACK, YANG** ** _BOLD ITALIC_** **ITU TERJEMAHAN INDONESIA DARI LIRIK LAGUNYA. COBA DEH BACA SAMBIL DENGER LAGU LADIES CODE YANG I'M FINE THANK YOU ITU, MUNGKIN KERASA (SEDIKIT) FEELNYA :") BTW, GUA SENENG BANGET SAMA DEATH CHARA AKHIR AKHIR INI DAH ENTAH KENAPA… KENAPA YAAAA? MUNGKIN ADA BIGPLAN TENTANG DEATH CHARA /MAMPUS SPOILER/**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT ABANG KESAYANGAN GUA, BANG WONWOO :") DOA GUA TERLALU BANYAK BUAT DIA. LAGI ULTAH MALAH DIKASIH MEANIE ANGST YANG DEATH CHARA :") KURANG BAIK APA COBA GUA? KANGEN BANGET MEANIE MOMENT IH BUKAN EDDY-MINGYU MOMENT DI FANSIGNING :") WELL, YANG PENTING DIA BISA CEPET SEMBUH TERUS BISA BALIK LAGI SAMA SEVENTEEN BUAT GILA GILAAN. KANGEN CANDAAN RECEHNYA UGH :") JANGAN SAMPE BANG WONWOO GA ADA PAS FANMEET BULAN AGUSTUS NANTI…. YA WALOPUN GUA UDAH JAUH JAUH KE DREAMERS CAFÉ TAPI NGGAK KEBAGIAN TIKET CAT 1…. /KEMUDIAN BAPER/ OH IYA TADI GUA NGELIAT FOTO BANG WONWOO SENYUM MANIS DI DEPAN FANBOY… GUA KALO JADI FANBOYNYA MUNGKIN UDAH GABISA BERGERAK DISENYUMIN BEGITU. /YA TERUS?/ MUKANYA GENIT GENIT MANIS MANJA GITU BANG WONWOO KALO UDAH SENYUM IH /APA SIH/ PANTESAN MINGYU NAKSIR /EH/**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
